Kingdom Hearts III: The Lost Boy
by xXH.o.l.l.e.hXx
Summary: This is the continued story of Kingdom Hearts II. It is about how Kairi is alone without Sora because he stayed on the island and she went with Roxas and Namine to Twilight Town.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, this is actully my first fanfic , so try not to be too rude on the reviews ok? **

**This story takes place after the second one ended, so if you haven't watched the ending, you might need to to understand this.**

**Well, now that all that's out of the way, please enjoy "Kingdom Hearts III"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kindom Hearts.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

It a a sunny afternoon in Twilight Town where a young girl about fourteen years old was sitting on top of a hill overlooking some railroad tracks that ran through this area. She was flipping through an old scrapbook that had belonged to her since she was a young girl. There were pictures of the island she used to live on. There were snapshots of the ocean, the trees, and the two boys she had lived with, a long-haired blonde and a spiky-haired brunette. She flipped to a page and saw this one photograph that had caught her eye. It was one with her and the brown-haired boy. He had his arm around her and they looked as happy as could be. She smiled faintly.

"I knew I'd find you here Kairi."

Kairi jumped at the voice of her friend, Namine. Her scrapbook was now on the ground like an old piece of trash that no one wants to touch. She quickly picked it up and brushed it off. "How did you know I'd be here?"

Namine looked at her as if she was stupid. "Are you kidding me? You're always here. I know you miss the island, but Twilight Town really isn't that bad once you give it a chance." She crossed her arms. "Now, c'mon. Everyone is going over to Hayner's. There's supposed to be a big party over there. you need to come. It would take your mind off the island." Namine held out her hand to help Kairi up, giggling. "Plus, it wouldn't be much fun without you."

Kairi smiled and took her hand. They headed off toward the usual spot where they would get ready for the party.

It was nearly silent the entire way over there. Kairi couldn't stop thinking about how Sora had stayed on the island, not wanting to come back here. She sighed. Should she have stayed with him? Should she have made him come? Well, its not like she could change anything now. Maybe someday she would go back to that island and meet up with Sora again. It had been at least a year since everyone was reunited at the island for the first time in a long time.

Kairi and Namine had entered the usual spot and found Hayner and Olette sitting on the couch, making out.

"Woah!" Namine said, eyes gigantic. "What is going on here?"

Olette quickly got off the sofa and brushed her dress off. She was smirking at Namine. "Oh, c'mon, Namine. You've known we were going out ever since the day we went to the Sandlot, remember?"

Namine was playing dumb. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." She smirked back. She was actually the one who got them together in the first place. Kairi had been there, and so had Roxas, Namine's boyfriend.

"Oh lay off her, will ya?" Hayner said, stepping in. "Just because you and Roxas never do anything, doesn't mean we never will."

Kairi couldn't help letting out a giggle.

Namine looked offended. "Excuse me? You know that I would love to do that kind of thing with Roxas but..."

"Umm... Namine?" Olette said quietly.

"Hang on... but he is just apparently too shy to do anything with me!"

"Oh am I?"

Namine whirled around and to her surprise, saw Roxas standing at the entry way. "Roxas! I..."

Before she could say anything else, Roxas grabbed her and they kissed for what it seemed hours. Hayner even looked at his watch jokingly when Kairi looked at him. She smiled, and then they were finally done.

"Wow." Namine said.

"Wow." Roxas replied.

Kairi's throat went dry, wishing that was her and Sora instead of Roxas and Namine.

"Well, I'm going back to my place to get ready for the party tonight. See ya there!" With that, Olette walked out, heading toward her house.

"Ditto." said Hayner, but instead of his home, he followed Olette to hers.

Namine grinned. "Don't they make a cute couple?"

"Sure do." Replied Roxas. He was starting to put a nicer shirt on for tonight.

Namine paused, waiting for Kairi to say something, but when she never did she said "Kairi? Don't you think they do?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Namine sighed. "Kairi, can you at least _try_ to have fun at Hayner's?"

She shrugged once more. "Yeah, ok."

"Well, I'm going to get dressed. You should do the same." Namine went into the bathroom with all her clothes and cosmetics with her.

Kairi gathered up her stuff and changed right there. Everyone was really good friends and they all trusted one another, so it really wasn't a big deal. Namine never thought it was, so why had she gone into the bathroom to change?

Roxas didn't seem puzzled about it and didn't think twice about Kairi stripping right in front of him and putting on this really cute outfit she had picked out the day before. It was a pale pink halter top with a darker pink design on the front. It came with a matching skirt that was the same color as the design on her shirt. She put on some designer sandals that were also the same shade of dark pink, and she curled her hair. She thought she looked extremely good in this outfit, and wished Sora could see her in it.

Namine walked out of the bathroom and said "How do I look?"

Roxas turned to look, and I swear I saw drool near his mouth. Namine was in a white strapless dress with matching white platform shoes. Her make-up was done perfectly and she looked great.

Roxas looked at her, and after a long pause, he said "Woah... you look..."

Namine finished for him, "Perfect?"

"Better than perfect." he smiled admiringly at her.

She smiled back.

Kairi was putting on her make-up still. She had just glance ad Namine, and didn't say a word.

Namine looked annoyed. "Kairi? Do I look ok?"

Kairi stopped. Of course she knows she looks ok, she just wants me to say it. She looked up. "You look great." she smiled half-heartedly.

Namine grinned, picking up her white handbag from the couch. "Thanks! You about ready?"

Kairi finished up putting on her mascara. "Yep. How do _I_ look?"

Namine barely glance at her and said "Good." she turned to Roxas, leaving Kairi feeling hurt. "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked to Hayner's house, Kairi not saying a word the whole way while Namine and Roxas talked to each other the entire way. They arrived at the house and there was a huge crowd just stadning outside of the house.

Kairi pushed through some people until she met up with Olette. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? Someone set Hayner's house on fire!" Olette had this worried expression on her face. "And Hayner hasn't come out yet."

Kairi stopped breathing for a second, her heart pounding. She really cared about Olette, and would hate to see her get hurt. She knew Roxas wouldn't go in, and Sora wasn't here. Plus, no one really knew Hayner like our group did. Without thinking, she leapt over the yellow "Warning!" tape that encircled the area, and rushed inside of the house.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry the chapter's so short, but I wanted to finish it before I went to school. Please R&R and look back in case I make a new chapter later today. Oh, and I would like to leave you with some closing thoughts:**

**Will Hayner be rescued?**

**Will Kairi ever see Sora again?**

**Will I make another chapter soon?**

**Tune in to find out!**

**:P**


	2. The Fire

**Alrighty. Well, I have one review for my story so far. I wanted to get on with the second chapter, so here it is.**

**Please R&R!**

**Oh, and no complaints on the couples!!**

**(Kairi+Sora, Namine+Roxas, and Olette+Hayner in case you didn't figure that out yet)**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

The heat was unbareable inside of Hayner's house. Kairi had managed to get in through a window; the door was blocked by fire. The entire house was overflowing with smoke and she was having a horrible time trying to breathe.

_"Why do I get myself into these kinds of situations?"_ she was thinking to herself as she went from room to room, searching for Hayner. _"I guess it must have been the look Olette had given me."_ If Kairi could get the least bit of oxygen into her lungs, she would have sighed. Right now, though, that seemed impossible.

She dropped to the floor and crawled to the last room she hadn't checked yet in the very far back of the his house. Sure enough, there was Hayner, crawling around on the floor, looking like a confused puppy that had lost its master.

"Hayner!" Kairi choked out over the roaring flames. "You need to get out!"

Hayner jumped to his knees. "Not yet! I need find something!" He went back to that flustered puppy act.

"But Hayner! Your house could collapse any min..."

"I said hang on!" he was furiously crawling, going through cabinets and drawers as he went. All Kairi could do was stand there. Hayner was too stubborn to go with her without whatever he was looking for. The flames were all over the room now. There was a pretty good chance that what he wanted had gone up in flames.

He came to a desk, scrambling everything all over the place until he came to a medium-sized envelope. "Got it!" he snatched it then rushed to the window. "This way!"

Kairi followed without hesitation. She was burning up like a log in a fireplace.

Hayner grabbed an antique lamp and threw it at the window like it was nothing. Glass went everywhere and Hayner flew through the window and before Kairi knew what she was doing, she was also jumping through the window after him.

She landed on the ground with the least bit of grace as everyone was making sure Hayner was ok. No one cared that she had just risked her life for him. Kairi barely made it over to a nearby bench as the firemen arrived. She could make out the faint shape of Namine walking towards her and sitting down. She thought she heard her name being called. Boy, was she dizzy. The crowd moved toward her. There were several frantic voices, then everything went dark.

Kairi woke up. There was the faint smell of disinfectant in the air, but she could see nothing. There was the sound of the soft muttering of the people around her. One voice she heard above all the rest. It belonged to Namine.

"Hey, you guys, I think she's coming to her senses!" she whispered loudly. All the other talking stopped abruptly. Kairi opened her eyes, and to her surprise, found she was in a hospital room. Namine, Olette, Roxas, and some sort of nurse were right beside her.

"What the hell... where am I?" What a stupid question. Of course she knew where she was, she just couldn't believe it.

"You're in the hospital. You suffered from carbon dioxide poisoning and were knocked out after you went in to get Hayner." Olette replied.

Hayner.

"Hayner?! Is he ok? Is he in the hospital? Where is he? Did he black out too?"

"Woah! Take it easy there, missy." The nurse chimed in. "Your friend is just fine. In fact, he didn't need to be hospitalized."

"Really?"

Everyone nodded in response.

Roxas said "Actually, he just went to get something from the cafeteria, the pig!" he laughed louder than intended. You could tell by the tone of his voice he was feeling uneasy.

"Olette, are you okay?" Kairi turned to look at her ever so slightly, but all the wires and tubes connected to her body were making it difficult.

Olette smiled. "I'm fine. I think you should be more worried about yourself right now."

"No, but the whole reason I went into the house was that I knew you would be devastated if something were to happen to Hayner." Kairi was surprised. With that short sentence she was out of breath.

Olette looked greatful. "Thank you, Kairi."

The nurse quickly went out to attend to another patient and right after she did, Hayner walked in with a Snickers and chocolate smeared his face. He looked shocked to see Kairi awake.

"Kaiwi!" he said, his mouth stuffed to its limit with his candy bar. He swallowed then said "I'm so glad you're awake! We've been meaning to tell you something..."

Namine nodded her head then said "I think you're really gonna..."

"Shhh!!" Roxas quieted her. "You're going to give it away!"

"Give what away?" Kairi was totally dumbfounded.

"This is for you. Go on, open it." Hayner handed Kairi an envelope. The exact same envelope that Hayner was so determined to find in his house.

Kairi neatly ripped it open and pulled out five train tickets. She gasped and nearly fainted again. "These are... Oh my gosh!"

Namine grinned. "Yes, tickets to Destiny Island."

Olette added "We all know how much you've wanted to go back and see Sora again..."

Roxas finished it for her "So, we all pitched in and bought tickets so all of us can go see Sora and Riku again."

"Well, Kairi, what do you say?" Hayner looked at her expectantly.

Well, what could she say? This was all she wanted ever since she first got to Twilight Town. She thought about it and then said "Well, when do we leave?"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, you still need to stay here overnight so they can keep an eye on you." Namine said "But as soon as you get out, we can pack up everything and then head out."

Kairi couldn't help hiding her disapointment. "Oh alright..." she paused. "What time is it now?"

Roxas glanced at his watch. "Almost seven at night. I suppose we better get going. You get a good night's sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

Bigger than big, she thought.

"Goodnight, Kairi!" Namine said.

"Sleep tight!" Olette said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Hayner said jokingly in the same voice.

Olette hit him playfully. "C'mon. She needs her rest." They walked out hand in hand.

Roxas and Namine stayed for a little while longer.

"Now, if you need anything, ANYTHING at all, you can always call me, got it?"

Namine looked worried about her, which made Kairi nervous too. Never the less, she nodded her head and gave her a weak smile.

"Goodnight." Roxas said, putting his arm around Namine and leading her out.

Kairi thought about finally seeing Sora the next day. Before she knew it, she was asleep, dreaming about the island.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm not sure, but I think I made this chapter the same length as the last one, if not longer.**

**Well, I think this one might have been better too. We'll see how the reviews turn out.**


End file.
